We plan to accomplish the following goals, as outlined in the application. In the first year: Generate fingerprint data for BAC clones covering the entire mouse genome and assemble contigs. Use 15,000 probes to position the fingerprint contigs onto the mouse physical and genetics maps. Generate 200,000 BAC end sequences. Establish a web site integrating all genetic, physical and contig data to assist in coordinating the overall mouse sequencing effort. In years two and three: Generate working draft sequence for one- half the mouse genome. In years one through three: Generate 115 Mb of finished sequence. Target this finished sequence to regions of interest to the mouse research community. Fingerprint data will be used to assemble contigs from which minimally overlapping clones can be selected. With contributions from other US labs and the Sanger Centre, this should place more than 95 percent of the mouse genome sequence in the public domain by 2002 for all to explore. This sequence information will be an invaluable tool for gene discovery and annotation of the mouse and human genomes.